Help
by brightdawn56
Summary: This has been going on for a whole year now. I can't take it anymore, please help me. Rated M to be safe but it's really not that bad. Dark!Spain and Broken!Romano.


Romano moaned, but not in pleasure. Spain more or less laid in top of him pressing his lips against the italian's neck. Spain caressed Romano's thin body and continued to fuck him.

This had been going on for a whole year now. Why Spain changed, Romano had no idea. All Romano knew was that he was afraid. But he couldn't tell anyone or he would get hurt, Spain had made that clear.

Spain finally rolled off of Romano, signaling the end of the horrid night. Romano turned onto his side and curled up into a ball. He pulled the blankets over himself and began to tear up. Tomorrow was the world meeting where the monster lying next to him would pretend to be Spain and Romano would pretend that nothing ever changed.

Romano made himself smaller and closed his eyes, trying to escape the cruelty of reality. He drifted away to a place where he could be with the Spain that disappeared so long ago.

* * *

><p>Romano woke up to a warm hand caressing his body. "Buenos dias, Roma~"<p>

Romano, his back to Spain, blinked away tears and shakily answered, "B-buongiorno,"

Spain played with Romano's hair and chuckled softly, "It's so cute how afraid you are of me, Roma~" Spain bit Romano's ear softly, chuckling again when Romano did nothing, "Get dressed Romano, and put on a good show today."

Romano felt the bed shift as Spain got out of the bed. He took in a shaky breath and blinked away more tears. "S-si," He replied before getting out of bed himself. He remembered the first meeting after Spain had changed, Romano had tried to tell, but Spain stopped him. Once they got home Spain had lashed out at him.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Romano looked down, holding back tears. Spain pushed him into the house and locked the door behind him. "Why do you have to be so difficult, Roma?"

Romano pulled in shaky breaths, fearing the thrashing to come. "Why can't you be a good little boy?" Spain smirked, "Maybe I should bring Italy into the picture, it would be fun to break him."

Romano felt the hot tears roll down his face, "S-Stay away from him!" He began to shake and fell to his knees, sobbing, "D-Do what you will with me," He gulped, "B-But stay away from Italy."

Spain grabbed Romano's chin and lifted it, looking at him in the eye. "That's better, but I'm going to have to punish you for trying to reveal our secret." Fear filled Romano's eyes as more tears spilled out.

Spain grabbed Romano's hair roughly and pulled him into a standing position. Spain threw his fist into Romano's gut three times before dropping the whimpering italian. Spain then proceeded in kicking Romano and didn't stop until he was coughing up blood.

Spain smirked and kneeled down next to Romano and whispered in his ear, "Next time, I'll fuck Italy to punish you."

Spain stood up, looked at the blood on his carpet, and frowned, "Clean this up then come to bed," He walked off leaving Romano lying there gasping for air.

Romano slowly stood up and went to the bathroom to get a towel. He began to dab the blood out of the carpet as best he could. His lungs burned after the air had been knocked out of him over and over again and a few of his ribs were bruised, if not broken.

He mouth tasted like copper and his head pounded violently. Despite the pain coursing through his body, he managed to clean the blood and climb the stair to the spanish man waiting for him.

After that beating he would have to go through yet another night of Spain _using_ his body. He opened the door, shaking slightly and slipped into the dimm room.

"You kept me waiting," Spain said slightly annoyed.

Romano winced at his tone, "S-Sorry," Was all he said before stripping.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>He hadn't disobeyed Spain since that day, though he desperately wished he could tell someone.<p>

Neither of them said a word as Spain drove them to the meeting place. When they got there, Spain turned off the car but neither of them moved.

Spain put a hand on Romano's cheek, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Romano, who was still looking down, nodded softly, "Okay,"

As they walked down the hall to the meeting room, Romano held his head high, mimicking the man he used to be.

Romano stormed into the room and began yelling, "Leave me alone, Tomato Bastard!"

"Aww, but Roma~" Spain pulled him into a hug and Romano attempted to wriggle out of his hold.

"Let go you bastard!" He got out of Spain's grasp only to be tackled by a younger italian.

"Fratello!" Romano almost fell over but he held his ground. He wanted so badly to turn around and hug his brother but that didn't fit his character... It would anger Spain.

"Fratello! I haven't seen you in forever!" Italy wined, nearly strangling Romano.

Romano pushed his brother off of him, "What are you talking about, you called me last night remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean actually see you!" Italy said motioning to Romano's body.

"You saw me at last month's meeting." Romano grumbled.

"But that was a whole month ago!" Italy wined.

"Maybe you guys should hang out tomorrow!" Spain suggested.

Romano almost broke his act in surprise, "Really?" Italy asked excited, "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind if Romano wants to go," Spain said.

Italy grabbed Romano's hands and started begging, "Please fratello? We haven't hung out in forever! It'll be fun!" Romano looked at Spain questioningly just to receive the same smile that he had on since they walked in.

He took that as a yes and looked back at the rambling italian, "Fine," He blushed, "We can hang out."

"Yay!" Italy cheered and continued to hug(strangle) Romano. Romano scowled and pushed him off. Italy giggled and ran off to bug Germany. Romano looked at Spain uncertainly and only got another fake smile.

The rest of the meeting went like normal, some arguments, Germany yells, more arguments, a break, even more arguments, and a screaming Germany again.

Even after it ended, Romano continued to look at Spain curiously. On their drive home, Spain explained, "I need him to believe that everything is okay. I'm going to bug your phone so I'll be listening to your conversions. And I'll be using GPS to track your location. If the signal goes out, I'll personally go get you... and poor Italy."

Romano tensed, "Don't touch him," Romano hissed.

Spain chuckled, "Just behave and I'll leave him alone." Romano blinked away tears that he had been holding back all day. He never wanted what happened to him to happen to Italy. The thought was almost too much for him to bear.

When they got home, Romano went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner like he always did. He felt like a slave, but wasn't he? Doing everything Spain told him too and being punished when he did something wrong. That sounded slave-like right? Romano sighed.

"Something wrong, tomate?" It was Spain, Romano almost started shaking but he suppressed it. Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's waist and started swaying.

"No," Romano said kneading the dough in front of him. Spain pecked his cheek then removed a hand from Romano's waist to play with his curl. Romano stopped working and started to tear up as he moaned, "Y-You promised not to do that,"

"Aw, but you're so cute when I do," Spain said as he began to twirl Romano's curl in his finger.

Romano began to shake, "Please," He said, "Stop,"

Spain sighed and released Romano to stand beside him, "I thought you would have loosened up by now, it has been a whole year." Spain stared chuckling, "Do you remember the first day?"

All too well, Romano almost said.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Hey tomato bastard! Want to go out for dinner?" Romano yelled through the house.

Spain walked into the room smiling but he looked like he was in pain, "How about you cook, Roma? Your food is delicioso!"

Romano blushed, "I guess I can make some pasta," Romano looked at Spain's painful expression, "Are you okay?"

"Si, I'm fine Roma, don't worry about me." Despite what he just said, he winced and fell to the ground.

"Spain!" Romano crouched next to him and tried to find out what was wrong.

"Roma, you have to listen to me, get out of here." He said through clenched teeth, "Just get away from here and stay away."

"What are you talking about, bastard?" Romano asked worriedly.

"Just go! And tell Prussia, _He's back._" Spain growled. Romano slowly stood up and turned around, he was about to run but Spain spoke again. "Romano," The pain in his voice was gone. Romano turned around and he was face to face with Spain.

Wait, his eyes, they don't look right, they look... cold. Spain grabbed Romano and held him close, "Let's forget about dinner and go to our room." Spain said softly.

"W-Why?" Romano asked cautiously.

Romano could feel Spain's hot breath on his ear when he spoke, "So we can have fun," Spain picked him up bridal style and held him tight.

"Let me go, bastard!" He screamed.

"No," Spain said plainly climbing the stairs.

"Put me down, bastard!" Romano was suddenly on the floor and he grunted in pain. He looked around, they were in the master bedroom. He stood up and was about to yell at Spain but he was pushed into the wall.

Spain held him against the wall and stared unbuttoning his shirt. "Come on, Roma, lets do this right."

Romano tried to get away but Spain held a firm grip, "Stop it, bastard, leave me alone!"

"I won't do that, Roma, I've waited too long for this."

Before he knew it, Romano's arms were pinned to the bed by Spain's legs, by now, Romano was crying, "Please, let me go,"

Spain smirked and whispered in his ear, "No..."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Italy nodded happily and was left alone at the table. Then he noticed that Romano had placed something in front of him before he left.<p>

"What's this?" Italy asked himself. In front of him was a single note on top of an envelope, he looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Germany. Then he read the note:

_Fratello, you have to give this note to Germany, it is very important. And when I come back, you have to act like nothing happened. Don't mention the note just continue the day like normal. Please, this is very important._

Italy cocked his head curiously, but that's all he did.

* * *

><p>Spain sat on the couch with an arm around Romano as they(he) watched tv. Suddenly, Romano's phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and saw his overly happy brother's face.<p>

Spain only nodded, "Put him on speaker," Romano turned off the tv, then answered the phone.

Before Romano even greeted him, Italy started blabbing, "Fratello? How come you are writing notes to Germany? You said we couldn't talk about it then but I want to talk about it now. Do you like him or something? Because then we could both call him doitsu and-"

The more Romano listened to his babbling brother, the more his heart dropped and the less he could stand Spain's icy stare.

Spain grabbed the phone, "Sorry Italy, Romano is in the shower right now, but why don't you come over here to talk to him yourself? He should be done by the time you get here."

"Oh, okay,"

"And bring the notes you were talking about, just in case."

"Okey dokey!"

"Adios,"

"Ciao,"

Spain hung up and snarled at Romano, "What the hell was that?"

The venom in his voice make Romano flinch, "I-It w-was,"

"You trying to get away again?" Spain finished for him, "Do you remember what I told you the last time you tried to tell?"

Romano thought for a moment then paled in horror, "No! Please no! Please, just leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Romano didn't even try to stop the waterworks.

Spain grabbed the front of Romano's shirt and held him close, "If you don't want me to touch him then you better pray to god that he hasn't already given the note to Germany and you better get it back."

Romano nodded shakily and Spain shoved him aside. He stood up and rubbed his temples. "I need some wine," He said before walking off.

Romano sat there and sobbed, he didn't know what exactly he wanted, _If Germany got the note, I'll be free but Italy will... No! But if Germany didn't get the note, things will only get worse from now on. I don't know what I want to happen._

Romano sniffed away his tears and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with some water. He leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there were sniffles in his breath.

He couldn't look like he was crying, Italy was coming over. He had to put on a show to keep his brother safe. He took in a few deep breaths before returning to the living room with Spain. Spain now had a glass of red wine in his hand and as staring at the now on tv with an angry expression on his face.

Romano went to sit next to him and looked at the tv, it was the spanish news. He continued to stare at it but didn't pay any attention, he was still trying to decide what he wanted.

He almost started crying again when he heard the doorbell ring. Spain put his wine glass on the coffee table and stood up, pulling Romano with him.

Romano opened the door, Spain setting a hand on his shoulder to remind him of his presence. Italy smiled at his brother, then at Spain.

"Ciao fratello, che cosa sta succedendo?" Italy asked, walking into the house.

"What did he say?" Spain sounded confused but Romano knew that he was suspicious.

"He asked what was going on." Romano said in an irritated tone, "Fratello, do you have the envelope on you?" Italy nodded and took the folded up envelope out of his back pocket. Romano immeaditaly snached it up and couldn't help but stare at it.

Italy looked at him funny, "Fratello?"

"Potato bastard hasn't read this yet had he?" Romano asked almost desperately.

"No," Romano inwardly sighed in relief looked at Spain, who smiled at him. "Fratello, what is going on?"

"It's nothing, I promise. It's just... A big mix up. I'm sorry," Romano said.

Italy, being the idiot he was, accepted his brother's answer, "Oh, okay, anyway, I better get back to Germany, we're going to dinner tonight."

"You're going out with that potato bastard?" Romano asked with a scowl.

"He's really sweet, he wants to surprise me so he won't tell me where we are going." Italy said opening the door to leave.

Romano raised an eyebrow, "If he touches you, call me and get over there and kick his ass."

Italy giggled, "I will, ciao!" Italy drove off, leaving Romano and Spain alone together on the porch. Romano's smirk melted into a nervous frown as he turned to face Spain.

Spain, who was now wearing a scowl, held out his hand. Romano put the envelope in Spain's hand and Spain snatched it away, "Now get inside," He growled.

They walked to the living room where Romano sat down and Spain leaned against the wall, starting to read the letter. Romano watched as Spain's scowl deepened the more he read. Spain finished the letter and threw it into the fireplace.

He took a sip of wine and a deep breath, "That was a bad move, Romano,"

* * *

><p>Romano woke up, sore to the bone from the beating he had received the previous day. He gently touched the bruises around his neck and sighed. So he wouldn't be free after all, but at least Italy is alright.<p>

He sat up slowly, fighting the pain that was everywhere, and attempted to look around the dark room he was locked in. All he knew was that he was somewhere in the basement and he wouldn't be let out for a few days. It would be a heaven to him if he were fed during the time his was stuck in there.

The room was completely dark and utterly cold. Romano shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He felt cold tears run down his cheeks and heard them fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Spain was a broken man. He laid on the cold metal floor of the bird cage he was locked in. Around the cage was a simple gray floor that went on as far as the eye could see and the sky, if you could call it that, was a dark empty void.<p>

He was crying hard but spoke through his sobs, "This has gone on long enough! Dammit Andres, why can't you leave him alone? Why Roma, why do you have to hurt him?"

A loud voice echoed through the void, "Because it's fun to make him suffer,"

"I thought you said this was between you and me?" Spain sat up and leaned against the bars of the cage.

"Oh, you lost that battle long ago, mi amigo. I'm just enjoying my prize." The voice said innocently.

"Romano is not something to be won!" Spain yelled.

"Hmm, you're right, I stole him, and I'm going to do whatever I want with him."

"No! Dammit, leave him alone!"

"No," The voice said before disappearing.

Spain just sobbed some more and whispered to himself, "Dammit Romano, why didn't you run when I told you to?"

* * *

><p>(Three days later)<p>

Light engulfed the room and Romano shielded his eyes. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him up. The hand pushed him out the door and up a set of stairs.

By the time Romano could see, they were in the kitchen. "Make me something," Spain growled before walking away.

_Just out of that hellhole and straight to work, can't say I'm surprised._ Romano sighed and got out the cooking supplies.

(Three hours later)

The two sat on the couch watching a movie when Romano's phone rang. Spain groaned, "That's right, that albino has been trying to get a hold of you for the last three days, I told him you left all of a sudden and didn't tell me where you went."

Spain put the phone on speaker and handed it to Romano, "Ciao,"

"Italy is safe, speak now," Prussia said quickly.

Romano felt his breath quicken but he answered before Spain could take the phone away, "He's back, help-" Spain took the phone and threw it at the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Spain glared at Romano like he wanted to murder him. Romano froze in fright, knowing that he would regret saying that. Then Spain smirked, that scared him even more.

Spain grabbed Romano's hair and dragged him into the kitchen, "Might as well hear some cries of pain before I'm caught," Without releasing Romano, Spain grabbed a kitchen knife put the flat of the blade on Romano's(wet) cheek.

"You want to know a secret?" Spain said as he pressed the knife into Romano's skin. Romano shook his head and felt the knife slice through his skin, "You're going to die tonight." Romano wasn't sure if it was hot blood or hot tears, but something ran down his cheek.

Suddenly, Spain's grip on Romano loosened. Romano looked up, expecting to see Spain but instead, saw nothing but air. He looked down and saw Spain on his knees... sobbing? Romano just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Spain looked up at his, his eyes were warm, "Romano," HIs lips quivered into a smile, "I'm back, Romano."

Revelation washed over Romano as he stood there and stared. He then fell to his knees and stared sobbing himself. He tensed slightly when Spain pulled him into a hug, but relaxed, realizing that he was finally safe, and everything was ok.

After a while, Romano pulled away and looked Spain in the eyes, "Where did you go? Why did you go? W-Why did you leave me with _him_?" Romano buried his head in Spain's chest and continued sobbing. "I missed you, bastard."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I'm so so sorry," He said pushing his face into Romano's hair. After a moment he gently pushed Romano away, "Roma, you need to get out of here, he might come back. And you have to stay away from me until I get this figured out."

"B-But, I just got you back," Romano sobbed.

"Please," Spain begged, "I don't want you hurt any more than you already were."

Romano sniffed and nodded, "Fine, but you have to promise that I'll get to see you again."

Spain smiled and helped Romano stand, "I promise, now go," Romano nodded and left the house, he got into their car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Romano knocked on the door hard, and didn't stop until it opened. Behind the door was a surprised Germany, "Romano?"<p>

"Where's my fratello?" Romano demanded, this was his house after all so what was Germany doing here?

"In the living room wi-" Before Germany finished Romano pushed past him and headed towards the said location.

Italy looked up from the couch, his eyes widened and he stood up, "Fratello!" Italy stumbled back slightly when he was hugged(*cough cough* tackled *cough cough*) by his brother. "Fratello?"

Romano was now sobbing into Italy's chest, unaware of the other nations in the room. France and Germany simply stared at the two.

Italy smiled warmly and ran his hands through his brother's hair to calm him down. Once Romano was down to sniffles, Italy sat him down of the couch. Romano looked around for the first time and noticed the other nations, "W-What are they doing here?"

"Prussia said Italy was safe right? Well we're here protecting him, and now you too." France explained.

"Then where's Prussia?"

"As soon as the call cut off he left for Spain's house."

Romano nodded, looked down, and smiled the first sincere smile he had in a while, "It's finally over."

They were all silent for a while, before Italy asked the burning question, "So, what exactly happened?" Romano winced and felt a chill crawl down his spine at the mere memory. He just shook his head and didn't answer.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

A chilling laugh rang through Spain's head, _Well that was fun._

Spain snarled, "You shut up! I'm going to get you the hell out of my head and I'm moving on with my life."

The laugh continued, _You can't get rid of me, I _am _you._

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

_Tell you what, if you shut up and leave me alone, I won't try to get out for now. I'd rather be a third party observer at this point anyway._

"What do you mean _for now_? I want you gone forever!"

_Don't start getting cocky, I'm stronger than you, so if you refuse I'll just take your body back. Or you can tell everyone that I'm gone for good and I'll stay in here for a while._

"Dammit-" Suddenly, Spain was tackled from behind and he fell to the ground. He turned around and saw Prussia on top of him. Spain felt his eyes start to water at seeing his good friend, "Prussia..."

Prussia's eyes widened, "Spain?" Then his eyes narrowed, "Is it you or _him_?"

Spain managed to escape his friend's grip and hug him, "It's me, mi amigo." Prussia relaxed and hugged him back.

"How long?" Prussia asked.

"It's been a year, what the hell took you so long?" Spain said softly.

"Sorry, is he gone for good?"

Spain hesitated, "Yeah,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys, tell me what you think. If I get enough good reviews I will write you guys a sequel.<strong>


End file.
